1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating device and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating device of a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, computers are important in our life. Currently, a portable electronic device is characterized in light, thin and small, therefore it is widely used. However, the portable electronic device may have problems in heat dissipating.
Taking a notebook computer as an example, FIG. 1 is a top view showing a conventional notebook computer land its heat dissipating fan 12 and the het dissipating fins 13 thereof. The conventional notebook computer 1 dissipates heat of the heat dissipating fins 13 by the heat dissipating fan 12, disposed in a casing 11 of the conventional notebook computer 1, and the heat dissipating fan 12 blows hot air out of the casing 11. In consideration of the small size and the performance, the space for disposing the heat dissipating fan 12 becomes smaller. As a result, the heat dissipating fan 12 only can be disposed at a palm rest area 14.
The heat dissipating fan 12 blows cool air into the heat dissipating fins 13, the cool air brings heat from the heat dissipating fins 13 and blows out of the casing 11 (shown in arrows). However, the heat dissipating fan 12 blows the hot air from the heat dissipating fins 13 out of the casing 11, resulting in temperature increasing around the casing.